This Is A Hostile Situatuation
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: when there's an escaped prisoner; there is always hostages...
1. Chapter 1

_A prisoner has escaped from Surrey mental hospital and prison. Jake Shrug was sent down after murdering four people. He escaped last night at the start of the storm... a city wide search is underway and it is advised for the public to stay indoors or go out with people, don't be alone. No one has a clue were Mr Shrug can be now..._

There was a nock at the flat door.

Miranda was terrified, "It could be him!" she panicked.

There was another nock.

Miranda slowly got up, heading towards the door.

She opened it.

"Morning" Gary smiled dripping wet. "What's wrong?" he added.

"I thought you were the escaped prisoner!" Miranda replied rather angry.

Gary smiled, "I'm sorry... I was just checking if your still on for tonight, the party?"

"Of course, come in" Miranda smiled, she went through to the bathroom and grabbed him a towel to dry off.

"It's really coming down out there... my streets flooded.." Gary complained taking the towel and drying himself as he looked through the window.

"Flooded?"

"Yeah, I had to walk, I didn't fancy trying to get my little car through it.. plus, as I said, party tonight... might treat myself to a drink or two" he turned back to the tv and grabbed the remote, turning it up.

_it has been confirmed that Jake Shrug has a gun, police continue there search for him throughout Surrey..._

"Here"

Gary turned around, "Thanks" he smiled taking a drink of his coffee. "This kids got a gun apparently"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Miranda looked worried.

Gary noticed and put his cup on the table and towel on the sofa, "There's no need to worry, he wont come here, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my best friend am I?" Gary smiled. "Come here" he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"Your all wet" Miranda moaned.

"Well your warming me up!" Gary teased kissing her head. "I better get going, Clive's expecting me... thanks for the coffee" He smiled.

"No problem"

Gary picked up his cup and downed the rest of his drink, "I'll see you tonight" he grabbed his coat and pulled up the hood before slipping back into his shoes and running down the stairs and into the restaurant, trying to avoid the rain.

**Before the Party;**

"Hi Clive" Miranda and Stevie smiled entering the bar.

"Hi, what time are the guests arriving?" Clive smiled.

"Mum and dad will be here soon" Miranda added checking her watch.

**_in the cellar..._**

Gary walked up the stairs, carrying a box of wine. He reached the top of them.

**SMACK!**

Gary fell straight unconscious and went crashing down the stairs, landing on one of the bottles, stabbing him in the stomach...

_**in the bar...**_

**A mysterious figure dressed in black snook into the bar, clutching a gun. **

"LOCK THEM DOORS NOW!"

Stevie, Clive and Miranda all turned around terrified.

"I SAID LOCK THEM" the guy pointed to gun at them.

They all screamed.

"I SAID LOCK THEM! NOW!..."

Clive grappled for the keys and went to the door, followed by the guy. He locked them and was barged back to join Miranda and Stevie.

"Sit down all of you!"

All three of them sat down straight away, together on the table.

"Where's Gary?" Miranda whispered.

The guy hopped onto the bar, "Shut up"

"He was in the cellar, hopefully he escaped.." Clive whispered.

"I said shut up!" the gun man threw a glass at the wall behind him.

All three of them ducked.

"That will be on your head next time..."

There was a sudden knock at the doors.

"Who's that?" the gun man asked still holding the gun towards them.

"It's supposed to be a party.. that'll be the guests.." Clive added.

The guy hopped back down from the bar, he switched off the lights and closed the blinds. He parted them slightly, looking out...

**_OUTSIDE;_**

"Who's that?!" Penny started.

the guys gun perched up a little, and the face was revealed.

**"It's Jake Shrug!" **everyone panicked, grabbing at there phones, ringing police.

_the rain carried on pouring, flooding the street, and the open cellar..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_in the cellar;_**

Gary was still unconscious, blood escaped from his head were it had collided with the floor. The bottle was still in his stomach, letting it bleed terribly.

The water was now at paddling height. His clothes were soaked.

_**in the bar;**_

Miranda's phone started to ring, she answered it, "MUM HELP THERES A MAN WITH A GUN!" she panicked crying.

Jake jumped off of the bar and wrestled her to the floor, snatching the phone and hanging up.

"Get off her!" Clive jumped to his feet, trying to pull him off of her.

Jake struggled out and pointed the gun into there faces. "That was a stupid thing to do, both of you!" he paused. "ON TO THE SOFA, NOW! WERE I CAN SEE YOU ALL... GO!" he screamed.

they all slowly went to the sofa, Clive sat in the middle of them both, Stevie sat crying, as did Miranda, he wrapped his arms around them.

_**outside;**_

everyone was forced back, behind the police tape. more and more police turned up every minute, all armed with guns, it was the special force team. Ambulances kept arriving.

**"Jake Shrug! we have the restaurant under protection, you can't get out, so return the hostages and give yourself up! "**

_**in the bar;**_

Jake was watching through the window as the police arrived. he turned back to them, "So what do I do know ey?"

"There's money in the till... take it, go restart your life!" Clive added.

"Oh and you'd like that wouldn't you, for me to just go? well, it doesn't work like that..." he picked up another glass and launched it at him.

It hit Clive in the face, cutting it open just below his eye.

"Clive?" Stevie panicked.

"I'm fine" He replied pulling it out trying to hold it together for his friends sake.

"SHUT UP!" Jake screamed, "ALL YOU EVER DOL IS NATTER, NATTER, NATTER! YOUR LIKE OLD WIMEN!" he went behind the bar and started raiding through the stock. "I'm hungry" he grabbed bags of crisps and nuts and popped them open onto the bar. he spreaded them out. "Hungry?" he asked everyone.

they all shook there head.

"Here I insist" he started throwing nuts at them, hitting them in the faces. "Want any more?" he then threw crisps.

Jake then grabbed the bottle of scotch before jumping up onto the bar, drinking it from the bottle.

"Are you sure Gary got out?" Miranda whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Jake screamed firing the gun in there direction...

_**outside;**_

there was a loud gunshot, and everyone paused, before panicking...

_**in the cellar;**_

the water was now half way up Gary's body, his face fully in the water...

_**in the bar;**_

"You're all boring, you all dive out of the way of a gun" Jake sneered.

silence.

Stevie carried on crying to herself, barely able to breathe from crying and panicking.

"YOUR PATHETIC!" Jake shouted at her.

she carried on crying.

"STOP!"

she didn't.

"STOP"

she couldn't.

"STOP! YOU'RE REALLY ANNOYING!"

the phone rang.

"Callers, I am popular..." he jumped off of the bar and answered the phone, "Shrug"

"Let them go Shrug"

"NO"

"Let them go!"

"One, she's really annoying me, sat there, CRYING, CRYING, CRYING, CRYING... CONSTATNLY CRYING!" he carried on, winding himself up. He hung up.

"YOU UP!"

Stevie stood straight up.

"You can go, your so annoying, id kill you, but you'd be a waste of a bullet!" Jake sneered.

"will you be alright?" she turned to Miranda and Clive.

they both nodded.

"One last thing..." Jake picked up another glass, throwing it at Stevie's arm.

she burst out crying with pain.

Both Clive and Miranda jumped up to her side.

Jake grabbed them and shoved them back on the sofa. He then grabbed Stevie by her dress and held the gun to her head. "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD STAND UP!"

"sorry" they both begged.

"YOU" he pointed to Clive, "GO WITH HER, IM ONLY INTERESTED IN HER!" he nodded to Miranda.

"I'm not leaving her alone!" Clive burst.

I SAID GO!" He put the gun back to Stevie's head.

"Clive go!" Miranda begged.

Clive panicked, he had no idea what to do.

"GO!" Miranda shouted realising Jakes' finger was now on the trigger.

Jake grabbed Clive and dragged him to the door with Stevie, he unlocked it and threw them both out.

**_Outside;_**

**"CONTACT!" **

All eyes were on Stevie and Clive.

**"PUT YOUR HANDS WERE WE CAN SEE THEM, HAVE YOU WEAPONS?" **

"NO!" They both screamed putting there hands in the air.

**"APPROACH US, AND HURRY UP!"**

Clive and Stevie both ran towards them, ducking under the tape.

Everything was a mad rush, they were rushed to the ambulance and people surrounded them, police bombarded them with questions.

"CLIVE, STEVIE, WERES MIRANDA?!" Penny ran up to them screaming.

"He wouldn't let her go!" Clive started to cry, from pain and worry. "I tried... I really did..."

"How many people are in there?" the police man asked.

"One I think, it depends" Clive panicked.

"depends?"

"WELL WERE THE HELL IS GARY?!" Clive shouted.

"Gary?" the police man asked.

"He's the chef, he went to the cellar, I don't know if he got out?!" Clive panicked.

"Well ask around" the police man ran off.

**_in the cellar;_**

the water was now fully covering Gary.

There was an agonised moan.

Gary's eyes were slowly opening as he rolled onto his back, crying as he clutched his stomach...


	3. Chapter 3

_**in the cellar;**_

Gary cried, spluttering with agony. "Miranda" he could barely speak through the pain. His eyes clenched as he tried to remember what had happened.

"Shrug!" His eyes sprang open as he grappled to his feet. He held his side as he waded through the water.

**_in the bar;_**

"Let me go!" Miranda pleaded.

"NO... unless..."

"Unless what?!" Miranda asked confused.

"Take your clothes off"

"What?! NO!?"

Jake pointed the gun at her. "CLOTHES OFF NOW!"

**_in the cellar;_**

Gary slowly made his way up the stairs, clutching his blood stained shirt.

He rested his head on the door, catching his breath as he listened.

"CLOTHES OFF NOW!" the shout was muffled.

Gary's heart started beating a million to a dozen as he heard Miranda's cries.

He panicked. He was starting to feel a little dizzy from the blood loss from his head and stomach, he knew he needed to move quickly, for Miranda's sake and his own.

**_in the bar;_**

"Please no!" Miranda pleaded.

Gary slowly and gently opened the door, trying not to let it make a sound.

Blood was now trickling down his face, also pouring from his stomach.

Miranda saw him and her eyes lit up.

There eyes joined around Shrug.

Gary slowly put his finger to his lips, signalling for her to be quiet.

"So are you going to take your clothes off, or am I?!" Shrug started.

Gary nodded. pointing to the bottom of his shirt.

Miranda understood and slowly started to undo the first button on her blouse.

Gary crept behind shrug.

**BAM!**

The pan smashed against the back of his head, sending him unconscious.

**"MIRANDA!" **

Gary dropped the pan as he rushed to her side. The shock of the smack made the gun go off.

Miranda had been shot...


	4. Chapter 4

Gary made his way over to Miranda as fast as he could. He carried on crying out her name. He slowly bent down, soaking his knees and legs in the spilled vodka.

"I'm scared" Miranda cried weakly.

"I'll get you out of here... I promise..." Gary cried taking off his shirt and putting the clean part that didn't have his own blood on her stomach, trying to stop the bleed.

"Your hurt"

Gary looked down at his chest. It was a rather large cut.. very deep, he grabbed the dish cloth off of the table and soaked it in the vodka. He took a deep breathe and putt he cloth over his wound.

His screams were agonised. His face clenched.

"Gary..."

"Ssh..." he paused. your gonna be fine. I promise..." He whispered trying to soothe her as he came up with a plan. He rubbed his thumb gently over her face.

"I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Gary burst out into a fresh set of tears. "Don't say that!" he shouted. "Your gonna be ok... you have to be! I cant live without you.." He needed to say it... "I love you! and when I get you out of here.. I'll marry you... and we can have our own little house... we can have kids... we can do everything..." he carried on crying. "I promise"

His tears dripped onto her face.

"You can't die" he repeated. His fingers rubbed over her face; "I love you!" he repeated.

"I love you too!" Miranda whispered.

"See, so hold on, and we can be together..." He cried.

Gary looked over and Jake, he was slowly stirring, he had to act now or risk loosing her. He pulled on the table to help him up. He felt weak and fell back down, knocking over another bottle of vodka. it smashed everywhere.

"I'll get you out!" he hobbled over to the counter and looked around for keys. He looked around desperately. but they was no where.

He turned back to Miranda. "Keep your eyes open!" he whispered going back to her.

Miranda carried on crying.

Gary grabbed hold of the table cloth and pulled it off, food splatted everywhere. He bent back down as much as he could in the agony he was in and wrapped Miranda in it.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. He gently pulled her up. laying her across his arms.

Miranda cried in pain.

"I'm so sorry" he repeated.

Blood continued to drip down his face and from his stomach. he felt ill and dizzy.

He headed towards the door. He kicked at it furiously, trying to get out. he then started shoulder barging it as much as he could with all his strength, that still didn't work.

"Hold on" he sat Miranda on a chair. He kissed her head before picking up another chair and throwing it violently at the window.

The glass shattered and went everywhere. The blind was ripped down from its track. He then swooped everything off of the cabinet. everything smashing and shattering as it hit the wall.

**_outside;_**

**"CONTACT!"**

Everyone watched as a bare chested Gary climbed out of the window holding Miranda. He struggled, the agonising pain took over. He fell.

He hit the ground at Miranda fell on top of him.

they both cried.

"GARY!"

Clive ran at the tape.

Police men grabbed him and held him back.

"HE NEEDS OUR HELP! HES HURT!" Clive screamed struggling to get through.

"But Jake's at the window. cant you see?! now sir please step back" the police man shouted.

Clive continued to struggled and ended up in the back of a police car locked in.

"Going somewhere?!"

Gary looked up at Shrug desperately. "Let us go!" Gary begged.

Miranda was laid on the side of the path. crying.

Gary tried to get to his feet desperately.

_**BANG!**_

Gary cried out in agony as his foot bled.

"GARY" Miranda cried.

Gary couldn't speak through the agony of all his wounds. He couldn't breathe.

Miranda reached for his hand and he took it with what little strength he had left.

"Remember, I want a diamond ring!" Miranda teased weakly.

Gary gave her a limp smile.

**_inside; _**

Jake looked around desperately.

it had finally dawned on him.

there was no escape.

He started to cry.

"I'M SORRY!" he screamed angrily throwing bottles everywhere.

His hands ragged at his head desperately.

he reached in his pocket; pulling out a lighter.

He looked around, the place was full of spilled spirits...

he may as well finish the job...

_**outside;**_

"Hold on Gary... Please.."

Gary's eyes were slowly closing...


End file.
